Volturi's Reluctant Fighter
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: Maddy never wanted to be a vampire,never wanted to fight for the Volturi,never wanted to be loved by Demetri.She always looked for a way out.What happens when her only way out is the enemy?What happens when a vampire and a werewolf fight over her?R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

We were led down a long, stone hall. I could barely understand what our guide was saying as she explained about the castle. My lover and best friend, Stephan, squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Beautiful isn't it Maddy?" he whispered.

"It is. Something is not right though. I can feel it Stephan." I told him.

His emerald eyes looked into mine. I could see the worry on his face. He caressed my face and pushed a lock of my raven-black hair. He ran a hand through his short red hair.

"It will be fine." He assured me.

I nodded and swallowed my apprehension. I know something isn't right in this place. I placed my hand on the handle of my snap-out knife. The strong, reinforced steel blade could be snapped out to be two feet long and the handle was made of real metal and strong wood. I never went anywhere without it.

Two giant stone doors opened ahead of us and we walked into the magnificent room with the other tourist. Stephan's parents came to stand by us. I looked around the room. I grew uneasy when groups of people clad in black cloaks came out of the few doors of the room. I could tell just by looking at them that they were not human. My eyes flickered to look at them.

There was a young girl. She had brown hair and had black eyes with hints of red. Same has her companion. He had brown hair and black eyes. They looked powerful, she looked like she could inflict terrible pain, he looked like he could save you from the pain.

I moved on to two others. One was huge and extremely muscular. He was tall and thick all around. He had short cropped black hair. The other was tall and with wavy, shoulder length hair. They both had dull red eyes.

I shifted my footing on the hard stone floor and grabbed the edge of the knife handle. Looking to the front of the room, I saw three men. They looked both young and old at the same time. Two of them had oily black hair and the other had white hair.

"Welcome guest! Welcome to Volterra!" one of the black haired men said.

Stephan gently squeezed my hand three times. Our signal for 'I love you'. I answered his message. I noticed the man that had spoken move his hand in a signal. The people around the room smiled. The stone doors behind us closed with a haunting _THUMP_.

Everything happened so fast. The people that were standing around the edges of the room attacked the tourist. My knife was out to full length. I screamed Stephan's name to try to find him.

The strong man rushed at me. I whipped my knife out and slashed at him. He and I were both surprised when it hit him. I slashed at him again and he jumped back. He shook his head and rushed at me again. I slammed the knife down against his arm as he reached for me. To my horror, the blade shattered when it slammed against his arm. I gasped. He smiled wickedly at me and lunged.

When he got close, I slammed the handle against him. He swore and I hurled the handle at him. It bounced off him harmlessly. I backed up and slammed into something hard. I turned and saw the boy behind me. I ducked when he tried to grab me. I turned and ran.

When the strong man appeared in front of me, I slid to a stop. He lunged at me and I kicked at his hand. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. I pushed against his chest with my other foot and wrenched my foot away. I landed ready for him.

I don't know how, but I managed to stay out of his grasp. I yelped with pain as my fist connected with his face. I backed away from him, holding my throbbing hand. The boy appeared behind me and grabbed my head. I launched a kick into his leg. It had no effect on him. I screamed in pain as he bit into my neck. It was like liquid fire had been injected into my veins. It hurt more than anything.

I yanked away from his grasp and raised my hand to my neck. It came away covered in blood. The strong man came at me again. I backed away from him. The boy appeared behind me again. I moved away from him. He grabbed my arm and I tried to pull out of his iron grasp.

"She's mine Alec." The strong man growled.

"That's fine Felix." The boy, Alec, responded.

He let me go and pushed me to Felix. I pushed away from him and ran to one of the doors. I slammed into the dark wood in an attempt to break it down. I turned and saw Felix barreling towards me. I waited for him to get close and then ran. I could hear his steps as he ran after me.

Alec stepped in front of me. I stopped. Felix materialized behind me. He grabbed my arms and held me. He yanked my hair back to show my bloody neck. He lowered his head to my neck.

"Wait Felix." I heard the man that spoke at the beginning say.

Felix looked up to look at the man. I looked too. The man drifted towards me. I noticed I was the only of the tourist that came in the door that was moving. When he reached me, he raised his hand to hold my chin. I kicked out at him. He laughed a mirth less laugh and grabbed my chin. I was surprised by his strength. I jerked my head and bit down on his hand.

"She is strong, this one. She is a fighter too. From her thoughts I think she will be a good addition to our family." He said, "What do you think brothers?"

He turned to look at the other men.

"I agree Aro." The white haired one said.

"As do I." the last one added.

"She may be hard to control Master. I could barely get a hold of her." Felix said behind me.

"Chelsea can deal with her." Aro said, confident.

"Shall I Master?" Alec asked, "I have tasted her blood. I can control myself."

"That is fine Alec." Aro told him.

Alec drifted over to me. He touched my cheek and I used Felix's hold on my arms to swing up and slam my feet into Alec's chest. I was satisfied when he slid back a couple feet.

He smiled and said, "Drop her Felix."

With a grunt, Felix dropped me. The second I touched the ground, I was off running. Alec was in front of me before I could get more than a foot away. He grabbed my head and thrust it back. He launched his teeth into my neck. I screamed as another round of liquid fire raced through my blood. My knees buckled and Alec let me sink to the cold, stone floor. I gasped for air and clawed at his face. He held me to the floor.

He left his position at my neck and took my hand in his. The pain rushed through my body. I moaned when he bit into my wrist.

"That is enough Alec. Leave her to herself now." I faintly heard Aro say.

Alec left me and I felt myself be lifted. Someone carried me to a different room. I felt myself be laid on a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Except for Madison, I own her. And maybe in my wildest dreams, Alec. That would be awesome. Or maybe even all the Volturi. That would be AWESOME!!!! Beware, all that make me angry! =] Thank you for waiting so long!

The next few days was hell on Earth. I felt more pain then anything then. I hated Felix, I hated Alec, I hated the "family" I was going to be thrown into. At one point I thought I had died and gone to Hell.

And then the pain stopped. All I felt was nothing. I felt no pain, I felt no torture, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw everything. I could see the miniscule cracks in the stones that made up the ceiling above me. I could see the tiny particles of dust in the air.

I sat up and walked out of the open door. I could hear voices. I started to run towards them. It surprised me how fast I could run. The walls were a blur as I ran towards the noise.

I stopped outside the room that the noise was coming from. I looked into the room. There were the people from the first room. Aro, his brothers, the girl, the others, and Alec and Felix. My lip curled up when I saw them.

I slipped into the room, unnoticed. I decided who to kill first. I chose Alec. He was the one that bit me first, and the one who hurt me. I watched him to see how I could kill him.

I blinked and saw something that surprised me. His neck, head, and armpits glowed in my sight. I smiled, thinking how I could kill him by pulling them away from him.

I attacked. I launched myself at him. I tried to rip his head off. I took everyone in the room by surprise.

"Jane!" Alec called out.

I thought I felt pain. I cried out in surprise and let him go. I looked around the room to find the cause of the pain. The dark haired girl was smiling at me. I snarled at her, and her smile left her face. The pain left.

Alec lunged at me, and I easily dodged him. When he ran at me again, I grabbed at his neck. He snarled at me and I answered it with one of my own. I watched as he grew scared. I smiled and he shuddered. He focused on me. Suddenly, my vision blurred and my hearing dimmed. I could still see Alec though.

I rushed him again. He looked surprised to see me moving. As he backed away from me, he narrowed his eyes. My vision disappeared and I could barely hear. I jumped away when I felt a presence behind me. I closed my eyes, and let my remaining senses take hold. I could feel Alec in front of me, Felix behind me with one other presence.

I lunged at Alec. He jumped back and I snarled at him. I could feel everyone in the room pause when my mouth opened.

Felix and the other person jumped at me. I turned and struck Felix across the face. I was satisfied when I heard him gasp in pain. I turned to the other person. I smiled and felt him falter. I launched a kick at him. To my surprise, he caught it. I growled and ripped my foot from his grasp. He charged me and I bared my teeth. He faltered and I jumped at him. I slammed a fist into his face. I pushed away from him and turned back to Alec.

I snarled at him and charged, teeth bared. He faltered his hold on my senses, and everything came back. I picked Alec up and threw him against the wall. I surprised myself with my strength. Alec stayed where he fell.

Felix charged me. When he got close, I slammed my fist into his chest. He flew back against the wall, and landed next to Alec. I turned back to the other attacker, the one that had caught my kick. He was the one with shoulder-length black hair.

I snarled at him, and surprisingly he smiled. This made me falter. How could he smile when I could kill him any moment? I rushed him. I punched him, I don't know how many times before he could push me off him. I blinked and my sight of his vulnerabilities came. I snarled and jumped back at him. This time I added a round kick into the mess. I bared my teeth at him. He smiled.

Growling, I charged him. He was cocky. He raised a hand to defend himself as I attacked again. I slammed punch after punch, kick after kick into him, yet he never took the offensive. He grabbed and held my fist when I launched it at his face. I growled and launched my other fist. He grabbed that one too.

I snarled at him, and he smiled. I growled at him and kicked at his knees. He jumped back.

"Calm down Maddy." He whispered.

"Don't call me that." I snarled.

He pushed me back against the wall. I kicked at his chest. When that didn't work, I kneed him in the groin. He loosened his hold on my fists. I ripped my hands away and launched him into the crowd at the front of the room.

Alec looked to the dark haired girl and she nodded. At once, all my senses, but feeling were gone. My head was full of pain. I pressed my hands to my head. The pain was too much and I dropped to my knees. I gasped from the pain.

"Jane stop." I faintly heard the cocky man say.

"Why Demetri?" she asked.

"Just stop Jane. Aro please."

"Can you control her?"

"I will try my hardest Master."

"Very well. Jane dear let her go."

"Yes Master."

The pain left. I was on my feet before anyone could move. I felt Demetri coming as he ran towards me. I punched at him again and he caught my fist. I was expecting that and used his weight to flip him on his back. I punched at him again. He reached for my fist and I dodged his hand. His hand flew up and caught my fist as I pulled it back. He slowly stood up and tried to back me into the wall. I bared my teeth and pushed him back.

He smiled lovingly and picked me up off the ground by my fists. He pushed me back against the wall again. He pushed my hands up and with the tips of his fingers, pushed my fists open. He entwined his fingers in mine. I kicked his chest.

"Calm down." He said.

I snarled at him. He smiled. He leaned into me. I went to head butt him. He lowered his head. Before I knew what was happening, he had caught me with his lips. I was surprised and let him. He pushed my head against the wall. I could feel his hips against mine.

And then I realized what he was doing. Outraged, I roared and shoved him back. I wiped my hands across my mouth. I could hear the roar of laughter coming from the front of the room.

I looked over a them and growled, my lips pulled back over my teeth. I snarled furiously.

"Calm down Madison. It is not Demetri's fault that you do not share his love for you. Come now let us talk." Aro said.

I narrowed my eyes, but walked towards him. I stopped in front of him.

"Do you know what we are Madison?" he asked.

"No." I responded.

"Good. We are vampires. You are a vampire now. You are part of the Volturi now. We are the enforcers of the laws of vampires. We all have gifts. Your gift we do not know. We think it is the gift to fight. You have fangs and claws. You can also resist Alec's and Jane's gift." He explained.

I cocked my head. I never realized I had fangs. I ran my tongue over my teeth, and sure enough my canines were double their original size. I looked around and noticed nobody else had fangs. I felt my fingers and they were pointed. I pressed my fingers against them and they flatted back to normal. I thought back on Aro's words. He said that I was part of his family, The Volturi, so sure I would join.

"What makes you think I will join the Volturi?" I asked him.

The other vampires smirked. I saw Aro's eyes flicker to another vampire. She nodded. Suddenly, I a feeling of loyalty to Aro and his brothers. I closed my eyes. I would not be loyal to someone who yanked me out of my life and demanded that I join their family. One of Aro's brothers, the other black haired one, drifted forward and placed his hand on Aro's. Aro looked troubled.

"My brother, Marcus, tells me that you do not want to join us."

"I don't."

He smiled at this. I jumped to the side as when I felt Demetri by me. He walked over to stand behind me, to the side.

"You touch me and I will rip your arm off." I whispered to him.

"That is fine." He responded.

"Let me give you the options you have. You can join us, or you can be to no use to us and we dispose of you." Aro told me.

I snarled at his words and got ready to fight. I also felt Demetri stiffen behind me. Marcus laid his hand on Aro's again and the first girl looked at him. Aro's face looked strained.

"Marcus has told me the side Demetri will choose if it comes down to you or us. What I want to know is what you will choose? If you choose not for yourself, choose for Demetri." Aro told me.

I could tell that Demetri would defend me if I chose against what Aro wanted.

"I guess you leave me no choice. I will stay." I told him.

Aro smiled.

"Welcome my dear Madison to our family. Chelsea will you get dear Madison some clothes. Heidi will you please get Madison something to eat. She must be thirsty." Aro ordered.

Chelsea, the girl Aro looked to, and Heidi nodded. Demetri sigh behind me. I heard him move his arm up to touch me. I moved to the side and bared my teeth at him. He looked at me sadly.

"Follow me Madison." Chelsea said.

I nodded and followed her. Anything to get away from Demetri. She led me to a big room with a wardrobe. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a brown dress and a black cloak.

"Can I wear pants instead?" I asked.

She sighed, but nodded to me. She rummaged around a little longer and brought out a pair of breeches and a white cotton shirt. I smiled and Chelsea shuddered. She helped me into the clothes and handed me the cloak. When I tied it on, I turned to look at the full-length mirror.

I noticed my eyes were blood red. I saw drastic changes in me. My features were more pronounced then before. The breeches showed off the muscles in my legs. The only thing I didn't like was how the cotton showed off my bosom. I pulled the cloak around my chest. I smiled and saw my fangs.

They looked like they came off a big cat. Like a lion or tiger's teeth. A zoo in New York had a tiger. I remember it's canines. I saw mine were longer than the tigers. I looked down at my hands and saw my nails were points. I ran my hand through my hair. It was about the same color as Demetri's.

"Chelsea, why does Demetri like me?" I asked her.

"He does not like you Madison, he loves you. He loves your spirit and how you can fight for yourself. It nearly killed him when Aro told you that if you did not join, they would kill you. He would fight with his life to save you." She told me.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Chelsea, Madison, Heidi is back." A male voice said.

"Thank you Afton." Chelsea called, "Let us go so you can hunt Madison."

I nodded and followed her. She led me to the room I was in when I was attacked. I growled as I walked in. The other vampires were there. My head snapped up when I smelled something amazing.

I searched for the source of the smell. It disgusted me when I found out the smell came from the three humans in tied up in the middle of the room. They were bound and gagged. Fear radiated off them.

I held my breath because of the unrelenting want to attack them for their blood. A fire, not unlike the one that took me from my human life, burned in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. I growled softly when my sight showed me their pulsing veins and arteries.

With out meaning to, I focused on the thick glowing band of blood that was in the right side of one of the humans' neck. I crouched without thinking to, ready to spring. All I saw was the thick vein in the neck.

"Good Madison. Think about your kill, attack your kill, feast on the blood." Aro whispered behind me.

This snapped me out of it. I turned and snarled at him.

"I will not kill an innocent being Aro. That's what led me to this life." I hissed at him.

"You must drink. There is no other way. You need blood to sustain you." He urged.

"Not human blood. Not the blood of innocents." I told him.

He sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, the woman was having an affair against her husband."

"That doesn't make her someone who deserves to die. Did she kill anyone? Did she hurt others?"

He sighed. He turned to one of the other vampires. He touched their neck. The vampire nodded and ran over to the woman. He yanked her head back, and in one quick move, slit her throat. She screamed in pain. Blood fell out of the wound and cascaded to the stone floor.

"No." I whispered.

I shut my eyes and squeezed the stone below my hands. It crumbled and I embedded my hands in the hard rock trying to hold on to my control.

All I could think about was the blood that spilled from the woman's neck. I could hear her screams of pain through the cloth. The burning in my throat screamed at me to cool its burning. The demon inside me that was born in my transformation screamed at me to satisfy its thirst for the innocent woman's blood. I wanted to be strong and resist the temptation.

I failed. My eyes shot open and my feet sprinted across the ground towards the woman. I was holding her neck in my fangs before I could stop. I moaned in disgusting pleasure as the warm, sweet blood rolled down my throat. I dung my fangs farther into her neck. I pulled at her neck to open the wound. Her screams faded to silence. She grew limp in my hands.

The demon cooed to me, telling me to keep hunting. Keep satisfying its thirst, our thirst. I shook my head to fight it. But the horrendous fiend won.

I turned to the other two, men. Fear radiated off them like heat off the sun in the middle of summer. Their blood pulsed mere inches under their frail skin. I could feel the heat of it from where I stood.

I attacked the older man first. I drew his head back and punctured his neck. He screamed for mercy. I drove my fangs in harder and he stopped. This blood was better than the woman's. I felt the rolling waves of his crimson blood as it spilled into my throat.

When he was dry, the demon took over and attacked the last man. I felt his tears as they streamed down his face and into my hair. I let go of my hold on his neck and picked up his wrist. In one bite, I split the small lines of blood there. He was done quickly.

The demon receded back into the sinister, evil hole it came from and left me to see what I had done. I was horrified to see the aftermath of my thirst. What lay before me were the corpses of three perfectly innocent humans. The most wrong that they had done was having Heidi stumble along their path and take them from their innocent lives. And I killed them.

Tore them from their lives and sent them into black oblivion of death. No matter what way you put it, I was a murderer. A criminal, a villain. A demon that stole the lives from innocent people. That's what I was now. A demon. What the pastor at the church my father insisted on going to warned against becoming. A messenger of the Devil himself. Maybe I had died and gone to Hell. Only to be reborn to serve Satan and his servants.

"No." I whispered.

I backed away from the corpses, staring at them, unable to look away from the unspeakable deed I had done. I backed into Demetri. He held me as I stared at my deed. Demetri stroked my hair trying to calm me.

"Take them away." He told anyone who would listen.

"Demetri, -" Heidi started.

"Just take them away! Can't you see its upsetting her?" he roared at her.

She shrunk back away from him. She looked to Aro for help. He nodded for her to obey him. She and two other vampires took the corpses away. Aro drifted to stand in front of me.

"Calm yourself Madison. We were all scared at our first kill. But you did well." He told me.

"But I murdered innocent people." I whispered.

"You kill to survive my dear. Us, vampires, are the superior race. Just like the humans kill the animals to survive, we kill the humans to survive." He explained, "You are a vampire now. You must kill to satiate your thirst dear Madison. You are the superior race now."

I looked at him in a new light. I still resented him and the others for seizing me from my human life. I always will. But now I saw things differently. I will always look for a way out though. My way out would come so soon I could taste it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the super long wait. And sorry for the very horrible chapter. I promise you that the next chapter will get to the point of the story and will have Brady in it! And maybe even some Brady/Maddy action!

* * *

"Master! The vampire, Irina, from the Denali Coven would like to talk to you!" Alec called to Aro as he walked quickly down the hall.

He stepped into the room as I launched a burly vampire at the door. He ducked quickly as the vampire sailed over his head. Aro wanted me to be my best at fighting. Like I needed that.

Right now I was fighting most of The Guard. Except for Alec, Jane, and Demetri. The first time I fought Alec like this, I used it as an excuse to try to kill him. If I fought Jane, Demetri went ballistic whenever she used her power on me, even though I could barely feel anything now. And I refused to fight Demetri because he never fought his hardest.

He always went easy on me because I was his "Mate". I didn't want to be anyone's mate. In fact, I never wanted to be a vampire. I was forced into this.

Aro watched me as I turned and round-kicked the head of a vampire running at me. I elbowed Felix in the chest when he reached for me from behind, and flipped him over my shoulder. I flipped over Chelsea to kick Afton in the back and knocked both of them into a wall.

"What does she want?" Aro asked as he watched me launch Felix into the ceiling.

I ducked as Heidi punched at my head. I hooked her legs with my foot and knocked her over.

"She has information on an Immortal Child." Alec told him.

This made everyone stop moving. I stood up straight, confused.

"We will cut your training short today Madison dear. You will come with me as a bodyguard and learn about our work. Let us all go now." Aro said.

I nodded and walked over to get my cloak. The burning in my throat told me that I would need to feed soon. Demetri appeared at my side and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to him. I hissed softly and he let me go. I pulled my dark gray cloak on and followed Aro.

I nodded to Renata, Aro's shield, as she fell in step next to me. She was sour at first when Aro was thinking about giving me her job. He never did because while I could resist the powers of other vampires, I couldn't project my resistance.

Renata was happy with that. We followed Aro quickly. Marcus and Caius met us at the throne room. I stood behind Aro as Heidi and Felix went to get Irina. I growled softly when Demetri placed his arm around me. He sighed softly.

"When?" he asked.

"When what?" I asked back.

"When will you accept my love for you?" he responded.

I looked up into his eyes. They were black, like mine probably were, but deep and full of emotion for me. I shook my head and looked away. Demetri leaned down and kissed my temple. I let him get away with these small displays of affection.

Just then, Heidi and Felix came back. With them was a young vampire. She was about 20 or so, with long black hair. Her eyes surprised me though. They were bright gold. For me, All the other vampires, I had seen had either black or red eyes.

"Ah, Irina. So good of you to come and tell us of an Immortal Child. Come, tell us." Aro told her, then added, turning to me, "But please go slowly, we have a new member of the Guard with us and she is not sure about the rules yet. Madison?"

"Smile, show your fangs." Renata told me.

I smiled and nodded to Irina. She involuntary took a step back and gasped as she saw my fangs. I smiled again and nodded to Aro. He smiled to me.

"Madison was just turned a week ago. She is still learning. Madison dear, Immortal Children are vampires that were turned at a very early age. They are illegal. Irina, now tell us all about that Immortal Child." Aro said.

Irina nodded, still afraid of me, started to tell us her story, "I was going to the Cullen's when I saw the Child. It was too young to not be one, and it was for sure a vampire. Isabella Cullen ran to it. Then she saw me. I know the child was an Immortal Child."

Gasps echoed around the room. Felix cracked his knuckles, and Demetri squeezed my hand. Caius drifted over to Aro and placed his hand in Aro's. Aro read his mind, nodding to his thoughts.

"I agree brother. The Cullens have broken the rules one too many times." Aro announced, "I think we need to go and enforce the rules."

"I agree." Caius told him.

Marcus just nodded and touched Aro's hand lightly to show him his agreement.

"Then it is settled. We shall all go in two months time. That should be enough to fully train dear Madison, and gain witnesses."

Aro looked to us, then back at Irina. He smiled at her and she shrunk away slightly.

"Irina, would you like to watch our dear Madison train?"

Irina's eyes darted to me, then back to Aro. I blinked and saw her fear. She was almost trembling.

"O-of course." she answered.

Aro smiled and stood. Marcus and Caius did the same.

"Come then Irina. Watch our dear Madison fight." Aro said and turned.

We walked to the training room. Aro drifted over to me and I looked over to him

"Show her how powerful you are, young one. Show her how you can resist Jane and Alec's powers and take down the Guard." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

He smiled and walked over to Irina. She shivered as he took her hand. He nodded to each of the Guard, including Alec and Jane. I stood still in the center of the room as they took their positions around me. Demetri went to stand with the Aro, Renata, and Irina.

"Aro told me to tell you to behave." Felix whispered to me as he passed.

I nodded, then looked to him as he took his position in front of me. Each of the Guard had their place in this fight.

"Do your worssst." I told them, angry at my lisp on 's's.

Santiago grinned and charged me first as Alec started with his power. My vision went fuzzy black and I could hear very little. I could barely smell too, but I knew where Santiago was. I ducked as he grabbed at my head and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell and Chelsea and Afton both lunged at me. I punched Afton in the jaw, then elbowed Chelsea in the chest. I then grabbed her arm and flung her at Alec. Alec's power left as Jane's took his place. I shudder at the pain, my eyes turning hazy red. Heidi lunged at me, tackling me. We rolled across the floor before I shoved her off me and into the wall. Felix yanked me by the leg over to him. I popped up and round kicked him in the head. He dropped me as Chelsea got up. She grabbed my arm, but I wrenched it out of her grip. I lunged at her and kicked her legs out. I grabbed her head and twisted it slightly before dropping her.

As she got up and walked to the wall, Afton grabbed me by the hair. I flipped over and kicked him with both feet in the face. He flew back as Felix grabbed my arm and me towards him. I used his momentum to flip around him and land on his back. One armed, I twisted his head slightly. He sighed and let go of my arm. Corin grabbed me as he walked to Chelsea's side. He was another quick 'kill' as was Heidi.

Afton came at me again with Santiago. I jumped up and over the two and they crashed into each other. I came down on Afton's back and twitched his head. I then rolled over and ran my fangs over Santiago's neck. They both stood up and I turned to the twins.

I closed my eyes and ran at Jane. That was how her power worked. If you looked in her eyes, it was so much easier for her power to work. She jumped back as I grabbed at her head. She skipped around the room before lunging at me. I ducked and turned to find where to grab her, opening my eyes. She got lucky and I met her eyes. Before I could close them again, she smiled. I dropped to my knees at the pain and yelped. I heard Demetri step forward.

"Demetri, stay." I hissed to him and closed my eyes.

The pain dulled and I lunged at Jane. I tackled her and we rolled across the room. she hissed and bit at my arms and neck. I roared in her face and she paused for the moment, still not used to my fangs. I grabbed her braid and pulled it slightly. I let her go and turned to Alec. I smirked to him, showing off my fangs and almost laughed when he swallowed. He sent his power out as I crouched. Again, my senses were almost gone so I let my fighter's sense.

I lunged and felt his shirt slip away under my fingers. He pulled away again and I grabbed his shirt tighter. It tore away as he moved away as fast as he could. I smiled hungrily and pushed off from the ground. A moment later, I felt his shoulders under me and we rolled for a little. I settled down on his back and bit into his neck, pulling my fangs through his skin until I got to his spine. There, I pulled out and rolled off of him. He let go of his power and sat up, glaring at me.

"Master said to behave." He hissed at me.

I smiled and responded, "That was behaving."

I stood and turned to Aro and Irina. Aro looked purely amazed and cheerful, like always. Irina looked terrified. I knew that she already feared the Volturi, but seeing me fight for them, against all the Guard, made her even more afraid. If she had been human, I bet her life would have flashed before her eyes. Alec brushed past me and walked over to his sister, rubbing the side of his neck. It would scar up the next time he fed and Heidi had snuck out, so we would feed later today.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing!" Aro exclaimed cheerfully, "She gets better everyday!"

I stood up straighter and watched him. He looked at the Guard and half smiled when he watched Alec. Irina glanced at me, then at Demetri. She looked at Aro, who still held her hand. Aro's eyes flickered to Irina, then to Demetri.

"To answer your question, Irina, my brothers and I believe that it is better for Madison and Demetri to not fight. They are mates and Demetri does not fight as hard as he should with her." Aro told her.

I growled quietly when Aro said that Demetri and I were mates. We were not, and probably would never be mates. Aro glanced at me when I growled. He looked at me pointedly as Demetri walked over to my side. I didn't move when he slipped his arm around my waist because Aro didn't want to show Irina that we were fighting with it. Demetri kissed my temple and I growled softly in warning.

"Don't push it." I murmured to him.

He sighed and we looked back at Aro. He smiled and nodded to dismiss the Guard. They drifted off to wait for Heidi to come back. Demetri and I turned and walked to the hallway. We then walked to 'our' room. It was just a double bed and two closets. As soon as the door closed, I jerked away from him. He sighed again as I walked to my closet and pulled off my cloak.

"Out." I told him as I opened my closet and looked through the clothes.

"Why?" he murmured as I pulled out a shirt and pants.

"Because I'm changing. Out." I told him and started to unbutton my shirt.

I threw the new shirt on my bed and kicked off my boots too. As I sipped off the old one, Demetri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tensed and growled lowly as he nibbled on the back of my neck.

"Why should I leave?" He murmured, "Wanna see you."

I shoved him back and pulled on the other shirt. I pulled my hair out from the collar and turned to him. He had slipped his shirt off.

"Get the Hell out of this room." I roared, my eyes sparking dangerously with my fury.

He sighed and pulled his shirt back on. As he walked to the door, he looked back at me.

"Get out." I hissed, shoving him out as he opened the door.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him. I quickly changed my pants and buttoned my red shirt back up. Listening, I slipped my boots back on. I could hear humans in the castle. A few moments later, I walked to entrance room. It still gave me chills when I walked in, but my thirst overrode my fear. I slipped into of the back hall with Corin and Santiago. They nodded to me and I raised an eyebrow as Santiago rubbed his neck.

"Getting soft, Santi?" I asked Santiago.

He shoved my shoulder and grinned. Corin held back a laugh.

"No, you're getting painful. I feel bad for Alec just feeling your fangs on my neck." Santiago told me.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "It's pay back."

Santiago shrugged a little and Corin looked away. Out of the entire Guard, I was most comfortable around Santiago and Corin. Both of them were comfortable around me and my fangs. They also tried to help me get used being a vampire and they never bugged me about Demetri. In this life, I would have to say that they were my best friends. Santiago was goofy and reminded me of one of my street friends back home. Corin was a little more sensitive and reminded me of Stefan.

"Let's go." Corin murmured as the doors closed behind the humans and Aro stepped forward.

Corin, Santiago and I slipped out of the hall and stood in the room. Demetri and Felix stood across from us. I held my breath as I looked over the humans. Aro quickly said his line and I launched myself at the humans. After the screaming stopped and we finished drinking, I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw Irina staring at me. I finished that human and dropped it before walking over to her. As I reached the door, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. Again, I noticed that her eyes were gold.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" She answered that, confused.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I asked, "I know when I'm thirsty my eyes are black and when I've fed their red. Why are yours gold?"

She cocked her head slightly and asked, "You don't know about the other option?"

"The other option?" I asked, as confused as she was.

She looked over my shoulder at Aro and Caius. I looked back and saw Aro watching us.

"Come on." I told her, "We'll talk safely."

She nodded and I ran to one of the far towers. As we got there, I slowed and let her in. I left the door wide open and went to sat on the window bench. Irina drifted after me cautiously.

"Tell me." I told her when she sat.

"When I was created, I was told that there were two options. To drink human blood and to drink animal blood. I'm guessing Aro only told you about the human blood." Irina told me.

"He did." I growled and got up, pacing, "He said there weren't any other options."

Irina nodded and watched me.

"Why would he say that?" I asked her, turning to face her.

Irina shrugged and answered, "He had his reasons."

I sighed and continued pacing for a few more moments. Stopping, I walked back over to her and sat down with a plop.

"What does it taste like?" I asked her after a minute of silence, "Does it taste better then human blood?"

Irina paused for a moment before answering, "It tastes…different. Not better then human blood, but knowing that you aren't killing a human makes it sweeter. At least for me anyway."

I nodded and looked at her, telling her, "I think I might try it."

Irina half smiled and nodded.

"I will try to help you, but I am not sure if Aro will be ok with that." Irina told me.

I scowled and muttered, "Screw Aro."

Irina smiled and told me, "You may not have to worry about your life, but I do if I anger him."

I smiled and looked at her. She looked back at me, smiling slightly.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it." I told her, "Aro wouldn't want to make me angry."

"I'll trust you then." Irina said.

I smiled and nodded, telling her, "Of course. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and was about to say something, but I felt a presence at the door. I turned and saw Demetri leaning against the door. He was watching me and Irina. After a moment, Irina stood and hurried out the door.

"Aro wants to see you. We are training and we are leaving soon." He told me.

I nodded and walked out the door past him. He followed me swiftly and walked next to me. As we walked down the hall, he reached out to try to grab my hand. I moved a step faster and he caught empty air. He sighed unhappily. We reached the throne room soon after that.

I had a feeling I would be out of this in two months. I knew I would get out. Even if I had to fight my way out; I would get out. But I had a feeling that I would get help.


End file.
